Reworked Buildings and AI
=What does this mod do?= This mod offers a rather radical rework of all Stellaris buildings. It began as a version of my ExOverhaul: Buildings mod but I decided to make some serious changes to the mod and therefore decided to release this as a separate version. =Specific Changes= Here the specific changes are grouped and listed. Resource Buildings *Tier 0: 25 minerals, 5 energy, 0.5 upkeep. 150 days build time. *Tier 1: 50 minerals, 15 energy, 1 upkeep. 180 days build time. *Tier 2: 75 minerals, 30 energy, 1.5 upkeep. 210 days build time. *Tier 3: 100 minerals, 45 energy, 2 upkeep. 240 days build time. *Tier 4: 125 minerals, 60 energy, 2.5 upkeep. 270 days build time. *Tier 5: 150 minerals, 75 energy, 3 upkeep. 300 days build time. *Habitat: 200 minerals, 100 energy. 3 upkeep. 360 days build time. **Note: Habitat buildings don't need to be upgraded, so their base construction costs are higher. *Special Resource: 150 minerals, 50 energy, 3 upkeep, 270 days build time. Planet Unique Building *Tier 1: 200 minerals, 50 energy, 3 upkeep, 270 days build time. *Tier 2: 225 minerals, 75 energy, 3.5 upkeep, 360 days build time. *Tier 2: 250 minerals, 100 energy, 4 upkeep, 540 days build time. Empire Unique and Capital Buildings *Tier 1 Capital: 200 minerals, 200 energy. 480 days build time. *Tier 2 Capital: 300 minerals, 300 energy. 960 days build time. *Tier 3 Capital: 500 minerals, 500 energy, 100 influence. 1440 days build time. *Empire Unique Buildings: 400 minerals, 400 energy, 50 influence. 1080 days build time. Standard Resource Buildings The mod overhauls the vanilla buildings as specified below. Energy/Mineral/Food buildings Rebalanced according to t0 (basic) to t5. Research buildings have been rebalanced from t1 (basic) - t5. Habitat resource buildings Prices rebalanced. Astro-Mining Bay out increased to +6 minerals (was +4) to make it competitive with solar power collectors. Mineral Processing Plant I/II Rebalanced as planet unique building t1/t2 respectively. Power Hub/Nexus Rebalanced as planet unique building t1/t2 respectively. Mineral Silos These buildings were replaced by new buildings called Hyperstorage Facilities: * Hyperstorage Facility I: +1500/+1500 mineral/energy storage cap. +1/+1/+1 mineral/energy/food adjacency bonus. * Hyperstorage Facility II: +1500/+1500 mineral/energy storage cap. +2/+2/+2 mineral/energy/food adjacency bonus. * Hyperstorage Facility II: +2500/+2500 mineral/energy storage cap. +2/+2/+2 mineral/energy/food adjacency bonus. -10% pop consumer goods cost on the planet. ** Note: The hyperstorage buildings get their own tech unlocks and are not tied to mineral processing like mineral silos are. Capital and Ringworld Unique Resource Buildings * The capital unique tier 5 mineral/energy/food buildings were reworked to give +1 adjacency bonus of their respective resource * The capital unique tier 4 lab buildings were reworked to give +1 adjacency bonus of their respective research field * Ringworld/Machine Worlds get a special enhanced version of the tier 4 mineral/energy/food buildings. These buildings have a +1 higher yield of that respective resource as well as a +1 adjacency bonus. * Ringworld/Machine Worlds get a special enhanced version of the tier 3 research lab buildings. These buildings have a +1 output and +1 adjacency bonus in their respective research field. Capital Buildings Mod adds food output equal to 50% of its total energy production to all organic capital buildings. Machine empire/synthetic empire get minerals instead. This addition is meant to help prevent the A.I. starvation bug/machine empire weakness. Planetary Administration/Administrative Array Added society, engineering and physics research adjacency bonuses (1/1/1). Ethics attraction bonus reduced to +10% (was 15%). Planetary Capital/Planetary Processor Added society, engineering and physics research adjacency bonuses (2/2/2). Empire Capital-Complex/Primary Nexus Unity bonus increased to 4 (was 3), energy bonus increased to 10 (was 8). Added +1 influence output. Added +250 influence storage cap bonus. Increased the government ethics attraction bonus to +20% (was 15%). Added society, engineering and physics research adjacency bonuses (3/3/3). Habitat Administration Energy output reduced to 4 (was 6), unity output reduced to 1 (was 2). Added minerals, energy, food, physics, society and engineering research adjacency bonuses +1/+1/+1/+1/+1/+1. Added +1000/+1000 energy/mineral cap bonuses. Reduced ethics attraction bonus to +15% (was 20%). Empire Unique Buildings All Empire Unique Buildings rebalanced to empire unique stats (see above) Galactic Stock Exchange Energy output increased to 20 (was 10). Added +5000 Energy cap bonus. Ministry of Benevolence Unity output increased to 12 (was 6). Added +5% citizen happiness. Research Institue Increased research output from 5/5/5 to 8/8/8. Psi Corps Unity output increased to 12 (was 10). Governing ethics attraction increased to 15% (was 5%). Removed the unrest bonus. Citadel of Faith Unity output increased to 20 (was 12) Autocurating Vault Unity output increased to 20 (was 12) Alpha Hub Unity output increased to 20 (was 12) Hive Nexus This is the empire unique unity building of Hive Minds, it is identical to alpha hub/autocurating vault stat-wise. Singularity Core Increased research output from 5/5/5 to 8/8/8. Replaced all technology +5% bonus with +20% physics research bonus. Probability Engine Energy output increased to 20 (was 10). Added +5000 Energy cap bonus. Planet and Tradition Unique Buildings All Planet Unique Buildings rebalanced to planet unique t1/t2 stats (see above). Cloning Vats: rebalanced as t2 planet unique building. Replaced the +4 society research output with +4 food output. This building becomes much more important with ExOverhaul: Army installed and active. Planetary Shield: rebalanced as t2 planet unique building. Replaced the physics and engineering research output and replaced these with +2 unity. Added +5 pop happiness bonus. Increased the planetary fortification bonus from +100% to +400%. Gene Clinic: rebalanced as t1 planet unique building. Society research output reduced to +1. Increased the pop growth bonus to 15% (was +10%). Gene Hospital: rebalanced as t2 planet unique building. Reduced the society research output to +2. Increased the pop growth bonus to 30% (was +20%). Military Academy: rebalanced as t2 planet unique building. Replaced the engineering and society output with +2 unity. Increased the army damage bonus to 25% (was 10%), added + 25% army health and army morale bonuses. Increased the army build speed bonus to 50% (was 25%). Added +100% planet fortification bonus. Added +15% militarist ethics attraction. A.I. instructed to avoid building this if pacifist and prefer building this if militarist. This building also becomes much more important with ExOverhaul: Army installed and active. This building was restricted to non-hive/non-machine empires only. Hive Warground: this is the hive-mind only version of the Military Academy. It has identical stats and icon, but a different name and description. War Factory: this is a Machine Terminator exclusive building in vanilla, but in vanilla, this is pretty much a crap deal since armies are not that important. I decided to make this into the machine empire/synthetic empire equivalent of the military academy. As such this building is unlocked for machine/synthetic empires with the tech Centralized Command (like military academy). I rebalanced this building as t2 planetary unique building. Increased the army damage bonus to 25% (was 10%), added + 25% army health and army morale bonuses. Increased the army build speed bonus to 50% (was 25%). Added +100% planet fortification bonus. Added +15% militarist ethics attraction. A.I. instructed to avoid building this if pacifist and prefer building this if militarist. This building also becomes much more important with ExOverhaul: Army installed and active. Finally, to make sure it still has something good for Machine Terminators - this building has a triggered resource bonus only for machine terminators, which gives them +2 unity alongside the nice engineering research bonus. Spare Parts Depot: rebalanced as t1 planet unique building. Removed the society research output. Added a -10% robot build cost bonus. Added a -5% consumer goods cost bonus. Assembly Yard: rebalanced as t2 planet unique building. Removed the society research output. Added a -20% robot build cost bonus. Added a -10% consumer goods cost bonus. All Unity Buildings: rebalanced as t1/t2/t3 planet unique buildings. This is true for both the default unity building chain, the spiritualist building chain, and the machine empire building chain. I also added special hive-mind unity buildings, which are missing in vanilla. These buildings have the same stat as the normal/machine empire buildings. All Tradition Unique Buildings rebalanced to planet unique t3 stats (see above list) Paradise Dome: reduced food output to 3 (was 4), increased unity output to 3 (was 2). I also changed the food into a triggered effect, so if and when a player does synthetic ascension the food bonus is replaced by a (+3) energy bonus :). Visitor Center: increased unity and energy output to 3/3 (was 2/2). This building cannot be built by xenophiles. Plurality Forum: this building is a new xenophile only version of the visitor center. It unlocks via the same tradition. It gives 4 unity, 4 energy, and 4 society research. And +65% xeno migration pull, +10% habitability and +20% xenophile ethics attraction. Hive Synapse: energy output increased to +4 (was 2). Symbol of Purity: unity output increased to +4 (was 3). Control Center: energy output increased to +4 (was 2). Civic Unique Buildings Organic Sanctuary: gives +2% robot pop production bonus on planet. Added +1 food output. Organic Paradise: upkeep increased to 2 (was 1). Gives +2% robot pop production bonus on the planet. Added +1 food output. Nutriant Facility: rebalanced as t2 resource building, but output was kept the same (t4 equal) Neuro-Electro Amplifier: rebalanced as t3 planetary unique building.